La asistente del Hokage
by anita99
Summary: [Oneshot][Lemon]Naruto y Sasuke son pareja, demo... les falta algo...¿se puede estar enamorado de dos personas a la vez? [NaruHinaSasu]


**¡¡Konichiwa!! Este es el primer One-shot que escribí con ayuda de mi Sensei.**

**Es un trío entre Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke. **

**¡Espero que os guste! Onegai... Dejadme reviews...**

**Por cierto, Naruto no es mio¡buuuuuahhhhhhh¡Qué más quisiera yo! Pero es del gran Kishimoto-sensei (qué envidia me da, grrrr)**

* * *

-mmmm….- Se desperezaba la hermosa chica, en un intento vano de abrir los ojos – ¡Qué dolor de cabeza!-. Se decía en un murmullo para sí misma. – Será mejor que intente dormir un poco más… se está tan agustito aquí…-. Susurró.

-Tienes razón hinata-chan, aquí se está muy bien…-. Habló una voz masculina, que hizo que la joven abriera los ojos de golpe, para darse cuenta de que estaba cara a cara con el rubio de ojos azules que tanto tiempo había amado.

-¡¡Aaahh!! – Exclamó la dulce chica- Naruto-kun… que…-.

Pero fue interrumpida por una voz que le hablaba casi en un susurro por detrás de ella.

-Hina-hime… no chilles, onegai, aún me duele la cabeza por la resaca de anoche…

Hinata no podía salir de su asombro, al recorrer con la vista la situación en la que se encontraba: estaba en una cama que no era la suya, acostada de lado, con el pecho de Sasuke pegado a la espalda de ella, al mismo tiempo que éste tenia el brazo derecho encima de las caderas de la misma y de frente con Naruto, el cual se encontraba también acostado de lado, con sus rostros muy juntos y con una mano del rubio posada en el cuello de la peliazul.

Eso no tenía realmente importancia, pues ellos tres se hicieron muy amigos.

Después del regreso del Uchiha, él y Naruto empezaron con una relación algo más que de simples "amigos", incluso el rubio se mudó a la mansión Uchiha para poder vivir juntos. Este hecho no agradó a mucha gente, pero Hinata comprendió que era la única forma en que el kitsune sería realmente feliz, por lo que los apoyó incondicionalmente, además de defenderlos ante la incomprensión ignorante de muchos.

Todas esas circunstancias hicieron que la pareja y ella se hicieran casi inseparables. No era la primera vez que dormían juntos, pero… ¡POR KAMI!¡¡ NUNCA DESNUDOS!!

-Etto… chicos… ¿por qué estamos…des-desnudos??- preguntó una ruborizada Hinata, que no sabía si quería saber la respuesta.

-¡Hinata-chan¡¿¿No me digas que no te acuerdas de lo que pasó anoche??!- Exclamó el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues… etto… yo…- Se quedó un momento indagando en sus recuerdos.- ¡Aahh¡Sí, ya, ya me acuerdo Naruto-kun!- respondió la joven que experimentó un nuevo color rojo en su rostro al recordar lo sucedido.

FLASH BACK—

Estaban todos en un bar celebrando el nombramiento de Uzumaki Naruto como nuevo Hokage de Konoha, además de eso, Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke, celebraban también el reciente ascenso del Uchiha a capitán AMBU.

Estaban tomando mucho sake, demasiado para el gusto de la joven, que no solía beber, pero la ocasión lo requería.

Poco a poco, se fueron marchando los invitados, quedando ellos tres solos en la mesa del rincón del bar. Estaban hablando muy animados, cuando el nuevo Hokage decidió proponerle a la joven algo que había estado comentando esa misma mañana con su moreno.

-Etto…Hinata-chan, hemos pensado que, ahora con mi nuevo puesto, y el ascenso de Sasuke, vamos a necesitar a alguien que nos eche una mano con nuestras tareas, sobre todo, con las mías, jejeje-. Reía el rubio con la mano puesta en la nuca y los ojos cerrados, como era común en él. – Y hemos pensado que tú serías la persona más indicada para el puesto. ¿Que dices¿¿ Aceptarías ser mi asistente personal??

-Na-Naruto-kun…- Tartamudeó la joven, ya que se sentía muy emocionada por la petición del Hokage, pero su rostro de entristeció.- Me encantaría, pero ya sabes que cuando cumpla los 21 años, en cuestión de un mes, me nombrarán como Jefe del clan y …

-Hinata - Pronunció el ojinegro, llamando su atención.- ¿Pero tú qué quieres hacer?

-Pues, la verdad es que yo preferiría mil veces antes trabajar a vuestro lado, que tener que estar encerrada en la maldita mansión, a aguardar ordenes de nuestro consejo. Pero es algo que no puedo evitar -. La voz de la chica se tornaba cada vez más angustiada.

-¡¡De eso nada Hinata-chan¡Para eso soy el nuevo Hokage! –. Sentenció el rubio con clara determinación en sus palabras.- Prometí una vez a tu primo que cuando eso sucediera cambiaría vuestro clan. ¿Qué te parecería se mando a unir el Souke y el Bouke y que tu primo fuese el cabecilla del clan? Después de todo es muy apto para el puesto, aunque indudablemente, tú estás mejor preparada.

-¿¿De verdad harías eso por mí Naruto-kun??- Preguntó la ojiblanca con lágrimas que empezaban a nacer debido a la emoción, y claro está, por el efecto del alcohol que ya empezaba a subírsele a la cabeza.

-Hinata, por ti daríamos la vida se fuese necesario- Sentenció el joven Uchiha.

-¡Si¡Si¡Si¡¡Si quiero!!- decía la joven a la vez mientras abrazaba con fuerza a sus dos amigos.

Los chicos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al notar la suave esencia de la joven y su piel suave y delicada. De verdad, la chica quería a ambos chicos por igual, los quería con toda el alma y también daría su vida por ellos.

-Etto… Hi-Hinata-chan…- Tartamudeó el rubio con claro nerviosismo a lo que tenía que preguntar a continuación.- Hay algo más que quisiéramos comentarte…

-¿Que¿Que sucede Naruto-kun? –. Preguntó ésta, con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Pues verás, ya sabes que Sasuke-kun y yo nos amamos muchísimo, pero en estos últimos meses hemos notado que nos falta algo…- el rubio dudó por un momento, y no sabía si debía seguir o no.

-Verás, Hina-hime- continuó el moreno, viendo el nerviosismo de su amado y la cara de confusión de la chica.- Lo que intenta decir Naruto es que nos hemos enamorado a su vez de otra persona… de una chica, para ser más exactos.

-¿Q-que dices Sasuke-kun? Si sois hom…-. Hinata no salía de su asombro. "Si se supone que son gays¿¿cómo van a estar enamorados de una chica??" pensó para sí.

-No,- interrumpió el moreno- no somos homosexuales exactamente, simplemente nos enamoramos por como somos, pero por el mismo motivo ha habido otra persona que se ha instalado en nuestros corazones y…- el Uchiha vaciló un momento- ¡y esa persona eres tú!

Hinata se quedó pasmada, y por un momento, sin aire, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada notó como una mano le acariciaba el rostro, haciendo que se volviera para el rubio, que era el propietario de la misma, viendo como éste, poco a poco, disminuía la distancia que los separaba, para darle un tierno y cálido beso en los labios, con el cual la joven se sintió desfallecer.

De seguro se hubiera desmayado, de no ser por que el alcohol que llevaba en las venas la inhibía. Con una de sus blancas manos, acariciaba el rostro del rubio, todavía sin creerse lo que estaba sucediendo. El nuevo Hokage deslizó la mano que tenía en el rostro de la chica hasta la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí con firmeza. Haciendo que el suave beso fuese tomando más fuerza, hasta el punto de juntar sus lenguas en un baile sin igual.

Hinata estaba completamente extasiada, no se lo podía creer¡¡su amado Naruto-kun la estaba besando!! Ambos notaron como se les erizaba la piel al íntimo encuentro. Separaron un poco los labios, pero seguían unidos por un hilillo de baba, que caía como un puente de un labio al otro. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos desde esa corta distancia, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

-¡Ne!- Eclamó el moreno, que los observaba desde cerca, a la vez que soltaba un suspiro.- Yo también quiero jugar-. Finalizó al tiempo que agarraba el rostro de la joven con ambas manos y gran delicadeza, besándola con pasión.

Hinata estaba en el cielo, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando esa noche y su "ligera" borrachera hacia que no pudiera pensar con claridad. Aunque lo que menos quería en ese momento era pensar, solo quería dejarse llevar por la pasión del moreno. Definitivamente los amaba, amaba a esos chicos con todo su ser, no podía negarlo.

Mientras se besaban, el rubio se acercó a Hinata para susurrarle al oído "será mejor que nos vayamos a casa".

Los tres habían llegado a la conclusión de que viendo como el ambiente se caldeaba llegaría un punto donde no podrían reprimir su excitación.

* * *

Sasuke se dedicó a abrir la puerta, mientras que Naruto presionaba las caderas de la joven con delicadeza y a la vez, besaba su cuello con sensualidad. Hinata se dejó llevar por esa embriagadez y alzó sus manos, enrollándolas en los rubios cabellos. 

Unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, hambrientos de deseos.  
Sasuke era el causante de ese beso y estiraba de la ropa de Naruto, para que ambos entrasen en la casa. Dejando que Sasuke la guiara hasta el dormitorio. Naruto comenzó a quitarse la ropa, primero la sudadera, dejando ante unos blancos ojos hambrientos, un pecho amplio y fuerte.  
Hinata no se resistió. Besó el cuello, para ir deslizando sus labios por el torso desnudo. A la vez, Sasuke se dedicó a quitar el top negro que ella llevaba, alzándolo a la vez que besaba su espalda y con sus dientes, rompió la cinta del sujetador, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

Naruto no tardó en deborarlos con sus labios y la tumbó sobre la amplia cama, de sábanas abiertas por el moreno. Este, lentamente, comenzó a desnudarse, dejando toda la ropa tirada por el suelo.  
Se subió sobre la cama y acarició la cara de Hinata, que le miró sintiendo un leve sonrojo, pero estaba tan borracha, que ni se inmutó al sentir el contacto de sus dedos sobre la piel del moreno, que comenzó a deslizar su mano, lentamente, hasta llegar a su miembro.

Por su parte, Naruto, comenzó a descender los pantalones de la chica, besando cada parte que quedaba al descubierto, hasta que finalmente, quedó desnuda ante él. Lentamente y lamiendo cada zona a su paso, Naruto se acercó hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Sonrió al notar como la espalda de la joven se arqueó al sentir el contacto de uno de los dedos del Uzumaki y ya no se detuvo. Lamió y tocó con sumo cuidado esa zona, hasta que gemidos se dispersaron de la boca de la Hyuuga.

Sasuke se dedicó a masajear sus pechos a conciencia, a la vez que el placer comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo. Se agachó y besó los labios de Hinata, intentando acallar esos gemidos que le estaban volviendo loco.

-Ne...-Dijo Naruto- ¿Lo hago yo?

Sasuke e Hinata le miraron. El moreno afirmó, mientras que la Hyuuga se quedó mirando a ambos chicos, sin poder evitarse lamer los labios.

-Ok.

Naruto se quitó los pantalones, a la vez volvía a besar el pecho de la Hyuuga y sentía una de las manos de Sasuke sobre su espalda. Se acarició su erecto miembro y se acercó hasta la entrada de Hinata, listo para penetrarla. Sasuke acercó su boca hasta Hinata, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Hazlo...

Hinata no llegó a comprender, hasta que se dio cuenta, de que no era a ella, si no a Naruto. Sintió la invasión en su interior, cosa que comenzó por dolerle, para darle un inmenso placer que se llegaba a desvanecer ante la quietud del rubio.

- Naruto...

Naruto escuchó su súplica y no se hizo de rogar. Comenzó a embestirla suavemente, para hacerlo cada vez más rápido. A su vez, Sasuke recibía placer de ella, pero no el suficiente, por eso, cuando su amigo, siempre algo rápido, se vino en el interior de su compañera, ocupó su lugar.

Hinata sentía demasiado. Aquel momento la estaba haciendo enloquecer. Entre el calor de los cuerpos de ambos hombres, el calor del momento y del alcohol, se dejo llevar totalmente, sintiendo al máximo a los dos hombres más codiciados de Konoha. Tanto, que el agotamiento acudió a su mente, quedando completamente exhausta y satisfecha.

FIN FLASH BACK---

-¿¿Qué¿¿Ya te acuerdas, Hinata-chan??- Preguntaba eufórico el rubio a la vez que empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

Craso error.

-¡P-para Naruto-kun, por favor¡Me haces cosquillas¡Jiji!- Reía por lo bajo la joven tímida a la vez que se movía con para evitar los dedillos del rubio jugueteando en su cintura.

-Mmmm...- Murmuró el hombre que estaba justo detrás de la chica – Hina-hime – Soltó en un susurro junto a un gemido de placer.- Parece ser que anoche no tuviste suficiente…

Al decir eso, la chica se detuvo de golpe y pudo notar algo que se estaba endureciendo entre sus glúteos, lo que provocó un desconocido, hasta ahora, color rojo intenso. No se había dado cuenta de la cercanía del moreno hasta ese momento. (Ya quisiera más de una estar en esa situación XDD)

-Etto… -. Estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía que decir, pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que…- ¡Chicos! – Llamando la atención de ambos- ¿Será que anoche os vinisteis dentro de mí?

-Si, Hinata-chan. ¿Qué pasa con eso?- preguntó el kitzune con cara de curiosidad.

-Baka¿No entiendes lo que eso podría suponer? – Espetó el moreno, pero sin cara de preocupación, dejando al otro completamente desorientado.

-¿Q-Qué pasaría se me quedo embarazada? Nuestra situación es un poco complicada, pues se supone que vosotros dos sois pareja, y a los ojos de todo el mundo, podría parecer algo así como una… ¿golfa?- el rostro de la joven se tornó de verdadera preocupación.

No es que le importara demasiado el qué dirán, pero no quería que eso afectara a la reputación del Hokage.

-¡Ah¿¿Es por eso¡No te preocupes, dattebayo! Como tú eres mi asistente personal, además de mi mejor amiga, de cara a la gente, pues alegaríamos que Sasuke y yo te hemos pedido como favor que seas la madre de nuestros hijos. ¡Hablaríamos con Tsunade-obachan, seguro que ella nos apoyaría a crear una cuartada sobre algo así como tratamientos de esos raros o lo que sea!

Las sinceras palabras del joven Hokage realmente surgieron su efecto, pues la chica se relajó completamente y…

-¡¡Sasu-chan!!- Eclamó el joven con estrellitas en los ojos.- ¡¿No sería genial ser papás¡Qué emocionante, no lo había pensado!

-Sí, sí, Naru-chan, todo eso me parece muy bonito, pero… ¡¡ a ver que hacemos ahora con el problema que hay entre mis piernas por tu culpa!!

Los otros dos se miraron cómplices y sonrieron, a la vez que se abalanzaron sobre el Uchiha con una extraña mirada en sus ojos, podría decirse…lujuriosa.

-¡Dios! – Exclamó éste a la vez que se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro- Esto va a ser mejor de lo que pensaba…

**Fin------**

**¿Qué os pareció? XD...**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
